


Третье свидание

by t_nesmeyana



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_nesmeyana/pseuds/t_nesmeyana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, как проходит третье свидание Алека и Магнуса.<br/>Малек, NC-17, первый раз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Третье свидание

Магнус не может без укусов. Он впивается в шею Алеку, и тот стонет, вскидывает бедра в отчаянной попытке прижаться, но Магнус удерживает его, не дает потереться. Алеку отчаянно не хватает прикосновений, контакта, но руки он держит при себе, потому что так сказал Магнус. И противиться его просьбе Алек не смеет. Хотя очень-очень хочет.

Алеку восемнадцать, он девственник, и потому желает всего, что Магнус может ему дать. Прикосновения, ласки, секс – тело просит этого отчаянно и требовательно. Но Магнус – чертов Магнус – держит его на коротком поводке. Это их третье свидание, но дальше поцелуев у них еще не заходило, хотя Алек, признаться честно, готов был остаться на ночь в первый же вечер. Но нет. Черт, почему нет? Алек готов, он хочет так, что уже неделю не может спать спокойно из-за непристойных мокрых снов, выматывающих почище битвы с демонами. Выносить это уже нет никаких сил.

Алек снова стонет, когда Магнус расстегивает его рубашку и кусает за сосок. По телу словно проходит разряд тока, и Алек не выдерживает, вплетает пальцы в волосы Магнуса и тянет его голову вниз. Потому что, серьезно, если он не получит сейчас того, что хочет, то просто рехнется. Фыркнув, Магнус стряхивает его руки, но послушно съезжает вниз по телу Алека и расстегивает ширинку.

Кажется, Алека начинает трясти. Ему не хочется кончить сразу, но он уверен, что долго не продержится. Магнус это тоже понимает, поэтому дает пару секунд на то, чтобы прийти в себя, пока он стягивает с Алека джинсы вместе с трусами, а затем и рубашку. Теперь Алек совершенно голый, он лежит на диване в окружении подушек перед одетым в халат и домашние штаны Магнусом, раскрасневшийся, возбужденный, с раскинутыми в стороны ногами. И, что интересно, это его совершенно не смущает. А вот от взгляда, которым Магнус на него смотрит, становится неловко, столько в нем голодной страсти.

Магнус хочет его. Хочет, пусть и сдерживается. И от этой мысли у Алека кружится голова.

– Какой ты красивый, Александр. Красивый и невинный, – говорит Магнус, гладя его по бедрам неторопливыми движениями.

– Хочешь принести меня в жертву демонам? – неловко шутит Алек.

– Нет. Эту жертву я собираюсь взять сам.

Взять сам. Господь милосердный, где набраться терпения вынести это все?

– Так возьми.

Эти слова становятся сигналом. Остро взглянув своими невозможными кошачьими глазами, Магнус наклоняется и целует Алека во внутреннюю сторону бедра. Потом еще раз и еще, опускает голову ниже и наконец одним широким движением лижет член от основания до головки. Алека подкидывает на диване, ему приходится зажать себе рот рукой, чтобы не вскрикнуть. Магнус на это особо внимания не обращает, только хватка его становится жестче.

Не давая себе передышку, Магнус подхватывает губами головку члена и пропускает ее дальше в рот. Алек больше не пытается приглушить себя – стонет в полный голос. И стон этот больше похож на рыдание. Ему так хорошо, как еще никогда не было. Возможно, Магнус не делает ничего невероятного, но Алеку хватает. Каждая клеточка его тела горит, мышцы живота скручивает приятными спазмами, пальцы на ногах поджимаются, уши закладывает, как на высокой скорости, а потом мир и вовсе будто взрывается.

Алек кончает, выгибаясь на диване, потому что тело ломает в наслаждении. Магнус, выпустив изо рта член, чуть придерживает Алека за талию, не давая упасть, и довольно улыбается.

Проходят минуты, прежде чем Алек может нормально дышать. Придя в себя, он обнаруживает, что все еще лежит с раздвинутыми ногами, и вот тут-то, наконец, смущается. Сдвинув коленки, он бросает осторожный взгляд в сторону Магнуса и, заметив его улыбку, краснеет окончательно.

– Я… – голос хрипит, и Алеку приходится прерваться, чтобы прочистить горло. – Я, наверное, должен…

– Ты мне ничего не должен, мой хороший, – заверяет его Магнус. – Определенное удовольствие я получил, – он улыбается еще шире, и от этой его ухмылочки Алека снова пробирает. Фыркнув, Алек отворачивается, а потом и вовсе перекатывается на живот. Встать он сейчас не в состоянии, но и смотреть на Магнуса не может. Ему не стыдно, нет, просто неловко. А еще… он не ребенок, он знает, какой вид сейчас открывается перед Магнусом, и это – его маленькая месть за то, что тот так долго его мариновал.

Месть удается. Магнус за спиной выдыхает резко сквозь зубы, а потом перемещается на диване и ложится прямо поверх Алека, прижимаясь к нему стоящим членом, который отлично чувствуется через тонкие штаны.

– Играешь с огнем, Александр.

На секунду Алеку становится страшно – такого тона он у Магнуса еще не слышал, но страх быстро сменяется щекочущим предвкушением. Магнус отлично держит себя в руках, и он не будет делать ничего, что Алеку может не понравиться. В этом он уверен.

Поэтому Алек в ответ лишь поводит плечами и чуть вскидывает бедра, потираясь о Магнуса. Он не знает, откуда в нем это берется, он никогда ни с кем подобным образом себя не вел, не знал, что сможет вот так откровенно кому-то предложить такое, а вот Магнусу – легко. Особенно если не смотреть на него при этом.

– Давай, – Алек не знает, чего просит и немного боится, что Магнус возьмет слишком много, но тот его понимает правильно. Освободив член из плена штанов, он трется об Алека, о ложбинку между его ягодиц, сначала медленно, потом постепенно убыстряясь. Сначала Алек просто позволяет ему это, но совсем скоро возбуждается сам, особенно когда Магнус бесцеремонно раздвигает ему бедра, чтобы было удобнее, увеличивает темп.

Второй раз это еще ярче, чем в первый, потому что теперь Магнус близко, прижимается всем телом, трется членом, прижимается к шее открытым ртом. И Алеку хочется продлить мгновение, чтобы оно никогда не заканчивалось.

– Мой хороший. Мой мальчик. Александр.

Алек с шумом выдыхает и сжимает себя между ног. Шепот Магнуса пробирает до позвоночника, и тот видит это – продолжает говорить, ласкает словами, иногда срываясь на короткие стоны.

Совсем скоро – непозволительно быстро – Алека скручивает вторым оргазмом. На этот раз он похож на падение в темноту: Алек слепнет и глохнет на несколько секунд. А когда приходит в себя, то понимает, что Магнус уже какое-то время не двигается, прижимаясь к нему и тяжело дыша в спину. На ягодицах Алек ощущает чужую сперму – оргазм они разделили на двоих.

Смущаться нет ни сил, ни желания. Немного хочется в душ, но оторваться от Магнуса сейчас сродни преступлению. Хотя Алек позволяет себе поворчать. Усмехнувшись, Магнус щелкает пальцами, и их обоих словно обдувает чистый, свежий ветер. Липкие, неприятные ощущения тут же исчезают.

– Как с тобой удобно, – смеется Алек, сдвигаясь так, чтобы лежать к Магнусу лицом к лицу.

– Со мной хорошо, – поправляет тот с серьезным лицом. – И я докажу тебе это.

Алек, в принципе, не против.


End file.
